neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Characters birthdays
For all you Neighbours fans if you have often wondered when the birthday of a character past or present is then this is the page for you. This list provides details of a characters age or birthday which is taken from the show itself. However like with all long running television shows, and having notched up over 6800 episodes since it began in March 1985 sometimes ages of characters have been contradicted and a birthday of a character mentioned for the first time could be out of date by the second time their age or birthday is mentioned. I dont know if Neighbours has an archivist. If not then this may explain the discrepancies. Different scriptwriters have written over the years and some of them may have had their own character info which contradicted that of another scriptwriter. It seems the producer who approved the scripts never picked up on this and there was no archivist to remind the writing team of such birthdays. One example of a discrepancy is Helen Daniels age has pointed to her being born in 1922 to 1929. And Paul Robinson, grandson of the said Helen was born in 1963 but the birthday has been said to be January and June 1963 over the years. Some characters on the list have never had their age or birthday mentioned but judging by how old they look I have added a guess. One example is Mrs Mangel. In 1986 when she first appeared she looked about 60 so I would guess she was born about 1925. Sometimes ages have been tweaked on purpose such as Hannah Martin and Mason Turner. Here is a list of birthdays and a note of any time the ages or birthdates have not matched up. Also noted are episodes in which a character birthday was mentioned. The list is listed from oldest known character to have appeared where an age has been hinted at to mentioned to the youngest. Birthdays of seen on screen characters Dan Ramsay - About 1916. Him and Edna Ramsay were said to have married in 1936. Edna Ramsay Similar to Dan Ramsay. Helen Daniels 1922 or 1926 (Episodes of mentions of her birthday have been:-) *Episode 1084 - 2 November 1989 *Episode 1999 - 9 September 1993 *Episode 2498 - 18 October 1995 *Episode 2965 - 17 October 1997 *In a 2006 episodes it was mentioned Helen would have been 80 today, therefore born 1926. Mrs Mangel About 1925 Dorothy Burke 6 Apr 1934 (Episodes of mentions of her birthday have been:-) *Episode 1651 - 6 April 1992 Jack Lassiter 1937 Valda Sheergold 1937 Harold Bishop 1939 or 1942 (Episodes of mentions of his birthday have been:-) *Episode 5225 - 1 Jun 2007 (medical records stating DOB) Max Ramsay 27th March 1940 (Episodes of mentions of his birthday have been:-) *Episode 216 - 24 March 1986 Tom Ramsay 1941. (He is younger than brother Max and older than sister Madge Bishop) Madge Bishop June 1942 (Episodes of mentions of her birthday have been:-) *Episode 1195 - 4 May 1990 Lou Carpenter November 1942, April 1943 or 4 October 1943. (Oh dear lol) (Episodes of mentions of his birthday have been:-) *Episode 1821 - 30 November 1992 *Episode 2120 - 1 April 1994 *Episode 2351 - 27 March 1995 *Episode 4515 - 2 Jul 2004 *Episode 5250 - 6 Jul 2007 *Episode 6745 - 4 October 2013 (Lou's 70th, also his army records state DOB as 4 Oct 1943. However Lou then realises that it is actually his 71st birthday, making 4 October 1942 his DOB) Doug Willis Aout 1942 Pam Willis About 1944 Maria Ramsay About 1945 Rosemary Daniels About 1946 Sheila Canning About 1948 Cheryl Stark 4 March or November 1950. (Episodes of mentions of her birthday have been:-) *Episode 2288 - 23 November 1994 *Episode 2523 - 22 November 1995 *Cheryl's gravestone says she was born 4th March 1950 Patrick Fitzgerald 3 May 1950 (Episodes of mentions of his birthday have been:-) *Episode 6192 - 28 Jun 2011 the funeral service card says he was born 3 May 1950 Karl Kennedy 23 July 1955 or 5 September 1955 (Episodes of mentions of his birthday have been:-) *Episode 4084 - 5 September 2002 *Episode 4530 - 23 Jul 2004 (49th) *Episode 5263 - 25 Jul 2007 Susan Kennedy 13 March 1956 or 13 August 1959 (Episodes of mentions of her birthday have been:-) *Episode 2342 - 14 March 1995 *Episode 2568 - 13 March 1996 *Episode 3337 - 29 June 1999 *Episode 6355 - 9 Mar 2012 *In Episode 5359 - 6 Dec 2007 Susan's hospital tag said she was born 30th August 1959 *In Episode 5949 - 17 Jun 2010 Susan's Facebook profile says she was born 13th March 1956. Des Clarke 19 November 1956 (Episodes of mentions of his birthday have been:-) *Episode 388 - 19 November 1986 Richard Aaronow 1956 or 1960 (Episodes of mentions of his birthday have been:-) *In Episode 5273 - 8 Aug 2007 Richard said he was 30 in 1990. *In Episode 5381 - 4 Feb 2008 his death notice says he was born in 1956. Lyn Scully 8 or 30 June 1957. (Episodes of mentions of her birthday have been:-) *A home move taken in 1957 showed Lyn's mother pregnant and labelled "Easter 1957" *In Episode 4473 - 5 May 2004 Lyn said she was 46. Paul Robinson 18 January, February, June or September 1963. (Episodes of mentions of his birthday have been:-) *In Episode 1514 - 5 September 1991 Paul celebrates his birthday. *In Episode 5140 - 2 Feb 2007 Paul celebrates his birthday. *In Episode 1362 - 5 February 1991 Paul says he was born 18th January. *In Episode 6372 - 3 Apr 2012 Paul's Facebook profile says he was born 13 June 1963. Julie Martin 29 April 1994 (Episodes of mentions of her birthday have been:-) *In Episode 2139 - 28 April 1994 Julie celebrates her birthday. Zoe Davis 1964 (Episodes of mentions of her birthday have been:-) *In Episode 245 - 2 May 1986 Zoe says she is 22 years old. Shane Ramsay 1964 Janelle Timmins March or August 1964. (Episodes of mentions of her birthday have been:-) *In Episode 4680 - 18 Mar 2005 Janelle celebrates a birthday. *In Episode 5174 - 22 Mar 2007 Janelle celebrates her 43rd birthday. Melanie Pearson About 1965 Henry Mitchell 1966 Danny Ramsay 14 June 1967 *In Episode 65 - 14 June 1985 Danny celebrates his 18th birthday. Scott Robinson 1968 Mike Young 14 June 1968 (Episodes of mentions if his birthday have been:-) *Episode 741 - 6 June 1988 *Episode 983 - 14 June 1989 Mike celebrates his 21st birthday. Nikki Dennison 1969 Jane Harris 1969 Adam Willis 1969 Charlene Robinson 21 October 1969 (Episodes of mentions of her birthday have been:-) *In Episode 603 - 21 October 1987 Charlene celebrates her 18th birthday. Kim Taylor 1970 *In Episode 3 - 20 March 1985 Kim tells he doctor she was born in 1970. Darcy Tyler 1972 Sharon Davies 1972 Lucy Robinson 9 August 1973, originally 1975 (Episodes of mentions of her birthday have been:-) *In April 1985 Lucy is said to be 10. *In Episode 1092 - 14 November 1989 Lucy is said to be 15. *In Episode 1495 - 9 August 1991 Lucy celebrates her 18th birthday. Todd Landers 5 February 1974 (Episodes of mentions of his birthday have been:-) *Episode 730 - 20 May 1988 *Episode 1132 - 6 February 1990 *Episode 1368 - 13 February 1991 "Stonefish" Rebecchi 26 June 1974 (Episodes of mentions of his birthday have been:-) *In Episode 2416 - 26 June 1995 Stonie cleberates his 21st birthday *In Episode 2643 - 26 June 1996 Stonie turns 22 Phoebe Bright 5 or 20 November 1974 (Episodes of mentions of her birthday have been:-) *Episode 1557 - 5 November 1991 *In Episode 1815 - 20 November 1992 Phoebe turns 18 Beth Brennan January 1975 (Episodes of mentions of her birthday have been:-) *In Episode 1597 - 21 January 1992 Beth has a birthday Annalise Hartman 1 March 1975 (Episodes of mentions of her birthday have been:-) *In Episode 1864 - 4 March 1993 Annalise turns 18 *In Episode 2102 - 8 March 1994 Annalise turns 19 *In Episode 2333 - 1 March 1995 Annalise turns 20 Cody Willis 1975 Ben Atkins 21 September 1975 (Episodes of mentions of his birthday have been:-) *In Episode 2842 - 29 April 1997 Ben's birth certificate says he was born 18 Sep 1975 Rick Alessi 14 or 21 February 1976 (Episodes of mentions of his birthday have been:-) *In Episode 2091 - 21 February 1994 Rick turns 18 *In Episode 2322 - 14 February 1995 Rick turns 19 Danni Stark 11 September 1976 (Episodes of mentions of her birthday have been:-) *In Episode 2238 - 14 September 1994 Danni turns 18 *In Episode 2471 - 11 September 1995 Danni turns 19 Debbie Martin September or November 1976 (Episodes of mentions of her birthday have been:-) *In Episode 1773 - 23 September 1992 Debbie turns 16 *In Episode 2037 - 2 November 1993 Debbie turns 17 Izzy Hoyland September or October 1976 *In Episode 4346 - 13 October 2003 Izzy has a birthday *In Episode 5056 - 18 Sep 2006 Izzy turns 30 Unseen characters birthdays Stuart Brown 1910 Astrid Brown 1912 Bill Daniels About 1922 Grace Smith 19 June 1928 Anne Robinson October 1940 Category:Character information. Category:Neighbours. Category:Lists.